This invention relates in general to respirators and in particular to a new and useful emergency respirator construction.
In climatically unfavorable environments such as in diving chambers and U-boats, the O2 supply may fail in breakdown of the supply installations and there may be additional excessive cooling due to respiration. This difficult situation should be avoided as simply and safely as possible.
In a known respirator it is important to prevent the heat loss generated over the respiration, as it is caused to a great part by the evaporation of water in the lungs and air ducts. This becomes rapidly very vital in breathing at high levels, wherein the breaths follow each other necessarily in rapid succession. The respirator consists of a pack of metal screens which are arranged on an oxygen mask in a housing of poor thermal conductivity. The breathing is effected in pendulum operation. The body heat transported with the expiration air is stored in the metal screens and subsequently returned to the mask wearer with the inspiration air. The applicability of this respirator is only possible in environments which contain otherwise breathable air, independent of the temperature conditions. Compensation of a lack of oxygen is not possible. (British Pat. No. 416 409).